Pokemon : Till time do us apart
by SneakyShadzy
Summary: This story is about dawn trying to kindle up a lost feeling when her best friend left , its an appealshipping story With little hints of dawn x Paul , but not a good way. Oh t for the language and basic abuse crap
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I'm actually back , I lost allot in my past and I can tell most people are mad that I did not finish any of my story's_** ** _it maayy have taken couple of years but I'm intent on finishing the story's , and not being an ass any longer ._** **This is a story for appealshipping fans as in zoey and dawn , if you don't support this couple and think dawn and Kenny go together perfectly , than we have different views on childhood friends ..**

 **well I'm heading into the story.**

"But zoey , how long are you leaving for ?" I asked my best friend a question before her trip. "I will be gone for 2 years" she said turning away from me "But dawn " she said still looking away "no need to worry , I won't be gone forever , I'll still will message you , till time do us apart ." Zoey waved bye to me as she aborted onto her train , refusing to turn and look at me .

I felt so damn broken first Ash and Brock left to continue there journey , now my best friend is gone . 'When will this nightmare end .' I thought to myself seeing her train begin to leave the station tears filled my eyes as I just stood there and watched it .

I just stood there for a good couple of minutes hoping it was all a joke , but as time flew by I cried for a good 5 minutes. Till I got home

That all happened one year ago .. but today was the start of my pain once again

Oct 07 2006.

' News reported a girl with red hair has gotten hurt through an accident ' As I saw the screen flash with just hearing that I was stunned . Kenny looked over to me , now just wanting to help me out of the stage I was stuck in .

"Dee-dee come on smile , your not you when your sad" He said poking my cheek.

My thoughts were all over the place , I didn't even fucking understand what emotion I felt just from watching the screen , Was it anger or fear for zoey's safety . Kenny continued to poke my face , I know he wants me to smile . A sly smile began to form on my face , I chuckled "Kenny don't you have Barry to ' hang out ' with ?" I said turning towards him not cause he went silent , he stopped poking my face . I saw how Kenny reacted to what I had said , he seemed mad or flustered that I knew bout his history with Barry.

"You know we broke up I don't understand how come you brought up that mess " Kenny sneered getting up and walking to the door . " Dawn , at least I'm not dating an asshole who don't care for romance , or _your feelings_ " Kenny said leaving my room and my house .

I hate to admit it but yea I pushed down most of my feelings and was left in the dark . I can't explain how I ended up in this situation but for one thing is I hate _every little thing bout him_. He was a complete ass to his pokemon , and the trainers he fought him and ash just despised one another.

I get up off the bean bag chair and turn off the tv ' I hope zoey feels better , I wanna see her again ...' I thought as I walked towards the mirror . Buneary , Pachirisu , and Piplup were looking right at me wondering how I felt from the report we saw on the tv they looked pretty worried too . I look at my reflection and begin to tear up ' how could I let this all happen , why did I say I like him .. was I that desperate for somebody , or was I too goofy to even think ' I clenched my fist , tears were streaming down my face I did not know how to react to all that happened.

"Fuck it !" I screamed punching the mirror " Why did I choose him ! _Paul **never was by my side once**_ and now he is my bf ?! " I continued to scream and cry , until I ran out of energy . I began to walk back over to my bed and looked at my phone not noticing I had a message from Kenny

let me know if that fucker hurts you I will

teach him what his family never did

I smiled after I read that . Was it that obvious that Paul hurt me ? I shook my head and reply to Kenny's message

 _thanks I needed that :))_

I got an instant reply back from Kenny

And I'm sorry I told ash and a few others , your my childhood friend and I refuse knowing that fucking dickwad put his damn hands on you .

My smile just stayed on my face after reading that . Now all I need to know is who else he sent the message to besides ash , I begin to get comfortable on my bed when Buneary hopped right next to me .

My mind just can't forget the first day that started my nightmare .. My _living breathing nightmare_ I began to fall asleep .

 ** _flashback 3 months ago_**

"Dawn why the Fuck you wanted me here with _you_?" Paul sneered at me . "Silly it's our 2nd month together ! I'm soo happy that you said yes " I said as my normal peppy self "since my friend is the owner of this restaurant we get a discount on food plus some good seats " I brought up walking to the counter "hi Kelly , a table for two" I said even more peppy than normal " Oh hello dawn ! and right this way" Kelly showed me the way to the seats with Paul . Paul .. speaking of him he is being unusually quite at this moment he would of been calling me curse words loud enough for grown men to get pissed at him . He would end up with either a black eye or a busted lip couple of times even a broken noes , I turned to see he was not behind me ... 'aahh Fuck did he go to the fucking bar' I thought nervous " no need to worry dawn , I'll send him to your booth when I find him" Kelly said with a smile she pointed to the table with a view of the ocean on the other side of the window . " Heh ... Hey my b.. bitch .. how..y..You doing fine ass" I sighed when I Heard that , Paul was drunk and was out of his normal routine . He grabs my hair and pulls my head back to were he was standing "answer me next time hoe" he said tossing my head to the table . "I'm gonna get another drink , don't fucking leave or your ass is mine" Paul slurred and wobbled away , I leaned my head towards the table and cried as I felt a hand rubbing my back . "How long has he been treating you like this ?" Kelly asked with a hint of anger in her voice " a couple of weeks mainly when he gets drunk " I said looking out the window "he makes me pay for everything he buys from his drinks , to the extra ingredients for food he likes" I brought up " plus the age difference he is older than me by 3 years .. I'm only 18" I continued as tears began to flood my cheeks . "How come you did not break up with him yet ? if all he causes you is pain and regret , how come you did not dump his ass!?" Kelly almost screamed " ** _Because he said he would take my virginity_** " I cried " he would come into my house and force me to Fuck him , if I broke up with him" I cried harder just from saying that .

 ** _end of flashback_**

I was just crying after the fact I had just _had_ to remember that night I spent over 200 bucks for a guy and his drinks. I looked over to see my phone light blinking I got two messages one from ash another from Kelly . I opened the message from ash

Kenny told me bout you and Paul , ill hurt that guy if he ever touches you a wrong way

I smiled at that , ash is still there for me even on his journey . I than read the message from Kelly .

my little brother told me that your still having difficulties with that jerk , we are by your side to dump the dick girl .

I'm just wondering who was the other person he messaged bout me to .


	2. Chapter 2

_Now last page may have confused you , but it was dawn talking_ _mainly how it would feel if you lost your heart ..._ _bbuuttt now the next part of this is zoey's point of view and how it's gonna clash together_

.

Z _oey's POV_

 _ **oct 07 2006**_

I still can't even believe I left my home town _and my best friend either just 1 year and 6 months ago_. I was walking around the town I was in for the next couple of months ' I won't miss this area , being away from my home town just kills me , I miss so many people ' I thought . What killed me worst was leaving dawn , I know she is strong , but I feel so empty with out her , she was my traveling companion ever since ash and Brock left , and we grew up traveling together for 6 almost 7 years .. before I made this trip plan.

I _never would of thought_ how painful it was for me , leaving dawn with out looking at her I know she was sad hell I felt like a fucking douche just because I did not look at her. I was so lost in my own train of thought I did not hear there was an alarm going off in front of me and a person running towards me running head on into me . "Hey ! the hell I'd your pro-" I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach , guy stabbed me " **get lost kid or die** " said the tall figure tossing me to the side of the sidewalk . My light flashed before my eyes I just laid on the ground and passed out .

 _flashback to 1 year 6 months ago_

' zoey say bye to your friend , you know your gonna miss her like crazy ' I thought to myself , when I really could not bring myself to saying bye to her . I waved bye to her as I got onto my train , and minutes after I departed .. I could not keep in the tears , I cried so hard for the first few minutes of the train ride .

I walked over to the back of the train to splash water on my face to clear up the whole tears that was still remaining . I had gotten my phone out and went to play some music , I knew for the best not to message dawn right away , which _hurts just as bad as not saying bye_ . I soon doozed off on the train .

 ** _4 hours later_**

I open my eyes to see people getting up and going to the food cart , I had not gotten any food since the train ride started so I went and got myself some food .

I quickly look at my phone and realise I had gotten a message from dawn I read the message and instantly blushed

 _I'll miss you so much , be safe :'(_

I had to reply , I never wanted to leave her like this

 _no need to worry , until time do us apart , we will meet again , I swearies_

I sent back ..

I finished my food from the dining cart and brought back my drink , mnt dew was a nice taste when I was with dawn we drunk so many different kinds of drinks we would not sleep for hours , we would of fallen asleep on the couch together as always I would wake up first and just blush that I was still in my boxers and dawn would be holding onto me ...

' Oh Fuck !' I thought almost spitting up my drink .

 _' I may like dawn **more than** just a friend '._

 ** _flashback ends ._**

I awoke in a strange area , white walls and a stinging pain on my stomach ' where in the living Fuck am I ' I thought seeing a woman in a tight white dress walk into the room. "Oh thank Arcus your awake !" The woman said " your in the hospital , the bank got robbed and you got stabbed by the robber , he _did_ get caught after he stabbed you" she continued on. "How long was I ... out for ?" I thought as I reached my arm out to see an iv in my arm , " a good 6 hours due to the lack of blood " she said looking at the iv next to my bed . " Oh right we also stitched up that stab wound on you " she brought up before leaving " would you like some food ?" she asked by the door "yes please " I said with a smile as she left the room .

I saw my phone on the counter next to me and saw my light was going off ' somebody messaged me , maybe dawn ... Oh crap did this end up on the news ! Crap I hope I did not worry her ' I thought reaching over to the phone and read a message from a unknown number .

 ** _Hey ik you may not know who I am at this moment , I got your number from scrolling though dawn's contacts . well ok , dawn has been getting hurt by her bf , and I'm getting the point to her friends ._**

My jaw was dropped ... Dawn ..one of the most _sweetest girls ,_ hell fucking _adorable and kind and Fuck I do like dawn . _outta my curiosity I messaged the number to know who was the person messaging me or who hurt dawn.

 _hey I would like to know who gave me such a hint_

I messaged to the unknown number a couple of minutes later I got a reply

 ** _it's Kenny , dawn's gay childhood friend_** ** _she has been struggling with a guy for almost awhile , I'm worried for her safety_**

I quickly messaged back

 _who is the fucker that is hurting her , I wanna teach him a lesson to not hurt dawn ._

I sent to Kenny and got a quick reply

 ** _I have no clue the guys name , but I do know from my sister talking to her it got worst zoey ._**

I stopped to question how did he know that it's me .. until I got another message from him

 ** _oh I may have surprised you for the moment there just because I saw a name with hearts and love on her contacts I knew straight away it was you :-P_**

... My mind was going crazy , she named me love on her phone .. ' does dawn _love_ me '

 ** _( this is just a message from the writer , I've had people reading through this just to help out since I use the app on the phone to write , I had just finished the errors from page 1 and 2 just give me some time and it will look as good as I want it to be )  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back at it again with another part to til time do us apart **now im not gonna stall , this is gonna have both zoey and dawn talking ...**

 ** _Zoey's POV_**

Once I came back to reality I noticed Kenny went calling me , I answered but with allot of questions .

"How come it was not her bf ??"

I asked him " if she don't like him , how come there together ?? " I asked him again another question . " Well his name on the phone is hurtful him , tho from when they went out to my sister's diner , he called her names and tossed her onto the table " Kenny told me , and let's face it , I was so pissed I would travel down there to catch him **TRY** to _hurt_ dawn and me beating the shit out of him . " why don't those two break up ?" I asked him once again " uumm .. I don't know , ill get my sister on the end of the line " he said "ok than"

I said looking at the time it's 4 am for me .. the time there is 10 pm "hello ? " said a new voice on the other line "yo" I said just as confused . " so who are you ?? little Kenny boy told me your close to dawn but it's complicated ? " the voice said on the other line " I'm zoey , I've been friends with dawn for 8 years " I said to the voice " I'm one of the people who were dawn's rivals when we competed in contests" I added on .

" OOOOH _THIS IS ZOEY !!"_ screamed the voice " Dawn told me soo much bout you , oh it's Kelly by the way Kenny's older sister " Kelly said to me "Dawn talks bout me .. heh she probably hates me after how I left her in the dust " I spoke soft with my comment " _she does not hate you_ " Kelly said ...

for once how did she hear my murmur to myself " How do you know that ?? " I asked her " the times when the guy would go and drink I would talk to her and calm her down " Kelly said " and she always brought up your name and she calmed down .. with a little tint of red in her cheeks " she added on , great now my face has some red in my cheeks . "How come she won't break up with him ??" I asked her hoping she knew the answer "oh that's the main thing you wanna know , I found out after one time " Kelly said as she sounded quit irritated just from me wanting to know .

"I'm just extremely worried for dawn , " " I know , Kenny told me his gay senses went off every time you both were near each other " Kelly said "well .. the reason she can't break up , is for the reason he would eerr .. How do I say this easy with out getting little Kenny wanting him dead " Kelly said quieting down . "what are you taking bout ?" I asked again " Lord I hope you understand this way , but he would _force himself **into** her _" Kelly sounded even more pissed than before " do you mean with out consent ?!?! cuz that's fucked up harsh " I said bout to get out of the hospital bed . "bingo , mainly he already shows force to her on _other_ occasions , mainly she became his supply of money for drinks and drugs" Kelly brought up " do you **_know_** that _fuckers_ name" I said officially shaking " yes his name is ... " She goes silent " _Paul_ " she leaves the phone for Kenny to answer.

"I'm guessing she told you more than me " he chuckled "ya .. but you could tell .." I said trying to cover my mouth "that you were not straight ?? ya , it was not hard , one of the few girls who I never saw wear a dress " Kenny chuckled . " Than dawn ?? " I asked him " I know the way she speaks of you , hell sees you on tv , she seemed broken" Kenny said going quite " she loves you , I could not get her to smile once she found out you got hurt .. oh and talk to her , she would love to hear your ok " Kenny said as he hung up .

well that was still unexpected as always , Kenny getting a hold of me to talk about dawn .. I wanted to talk to her now I quickly scrolled through my phone to find her name and messaged her .

 _what's good dawn , how's it going ??_

 ** _( OK so before this gets confusing this part is like the time Zoey and Kenny are talking before Zoey messages dawn )_**

 ** _Dawns POV_**

aah great I forgot that Paul said he was gonna come over .. for the love of god and everything holy hope he don't try shit at all , since zoey got hurt I'm extremely worried .

' I hate this so much ' I thought going into the kitchen cleaning the place and putting his ashtray on the table right next to the recliner . " I just wanna have somebody love me " I cried falling on my couch " Why should I let him in , when he only causes pain " I cried harder . after a couple of minutes of crying I heard the door open ' Fuck I forgot I gave him a key ' I thought as I saw him walking inside with a bottle of whiskey "Hey thanks my lovely bitch , you _do_ listen well " he chuckled sitting on the recliner I had set up for him . " bring me my shit " he snarled as I went into the kitchen for the hoagie I brought him and the cigars he likes , " here you go Paul " I said faking a smile . I gave him his stuff and he threw everything to the ground " _You call **this** my shit !!! bitch where is my other 4 cigars and my fucking drink bitch _" he said pulling my hair " I'm still too young to buy drinks " I cried , I was crying so hard I closed my eyes .

I felt hands grab my wrists " **open your eyes now bitch , or _I will give you something to cry about_** " he said pushing me up against the wall , I was so scared I kept my eyes shut I was praying that this was a nightmare . I open my eyes to see him throw a punch at my face and letting go of my wrists "You took your good old time bitch " he said spitting in my hair , "here you can go buy your drinks" I said shaking giving him 100 bucks as he snatched it " see your not as useless as I thought , still your a fucking regret " he said kicking my arms than walking out . it took a good few minutes before I let myself break down " when will this nightmare ever " I cried walking into my room to see my phone light flashing from a text message . ' who would be messaging me at this hour ? ' I thought as I went to look at the phone , My jaw was dropped I read the name and it was love .. I forgot I had changed her name , god if Paul saw that name , I would be fucked .

 _what's good dawn , hows it going ??_

I kinda blushed I'm not gonna hide it , zoey is caring , I wish Paul was caring , I messaged her back .

 _Oh my gosh zoey your all right I was soo worried for you !!!_

I sent the message to her and smiled , I felt so warm just from messaging her , after couple of minutes I got a message from her that just made my heart flutter .

 _hey I've just been missing our times dawn , I missed your cute , sweet , smile , I'm wondering if I can call you tonight ??_

I was in a state that I was never at with Paul , I was crying happy tears just to know she is ok , I messaged her back .

 _I would so love to talk to you zoey_ _I missed you too_

I sent the message to her and thought ' did Kenny ... I don't think he has her number ' I brushed off that thought , soon I heard Zoey's ring tone **all the things she said** .

" Hey dawn , how are you ? " I heard Zoey's voice and I had a smile across my entire face " soo much better just because I was able to know your alright " I said happy tears streaming down my face " no need to worry am I right dawn " she said with a chuckle " yeah no need to worry " I said hearing the door open and slam shut "aah Fuck" I sighed . ' nonono fucking shit he came back so early ' I thought to myself " Dawn .. dawnie you ok ?" zoey asked , I melted when I Heard Dawnie " yah I hope so " I was interrupted with my door slamming open "Hey there bitch , my lovey slut , what are you doing in here whore " Paul said in his drunk stage " I'm talking to one of my friends Paul " I said in a low tone " well Fuck your friend , I'm bored and I want you to entertain me " he said pulling my hair " say bye or **the fun will be worse** " he said by my ear and closed my door ..

 ** _I'm leaving this as a cliff hanger but ya they finally get to talk and Paul goes back to dawn's house ._**

 ** _How will zoey feel bout just hearing all of that ?_**

 ** _How does dawn feel that all that happened when she was talking to her best friend ?_**

 ** _Does Paul have a heart ? ima just answer that with a PFFT HAHAHA YA RIGHT AND A SKELETON HAS SKIN PAUL HAS NO FUCKING HEART XD (in this story sorry if I pissed off Paul fans , he is just a dick )_**

 ** _welp see y'all in the next part :))_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back with yes another part , and quit frankly I like writing this , and yea I don't have trouble writing at all , Thoe ima just write this , also thank mah friends for keeping me writing this xD_**

 ** _zoey : shall we get this started_**

 ** _me : HELL YA , oh btw zoey and dawn have there talk moments but zoey starts this chapter off_**

 **Zoey's POV**

did I _just_ hear what I heard ! no no , I won't stand for that ! "did I hear him say the fun would be worst to you dawnie ! " I said with a hint of anger in my voice . For the moment I think she forgot I was on the phone with her . " Oh my god please no more pain , I can't even take this ," dawn cried "The abuse _grew an tremendous amount_ ,and I know that for out a fact he only uses me for money for his addictions " She cried harder , I _just wanted her to know_ I'm here , just like both on the phone **_with her , hearing all that_** , and that I'm not gonna sit around and let my _best friend_ get fucking abused .

I went back to listening to the phone when dawn was still panicking . " Oh for Fuck sakes , I hope this day is not the day he wanna go any farther" she whimpered causing me to get mad . " **What in the actual Fuck** " "oh crap zoey ! " She had forgotten I was on the other line and hung up .. ' _great job me , I fucked it up again_ ' I thought , Putting my phone back on the night stand ' I'm not having her be put though that crap , she's my best friend that I love to fucken death ' I thought trying to force myself to sleep .

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

'fucking crap I forgot I was talking to zoey !' I thought in a panic ' she won't even wanna talk to me afterwards' I cried to myself before I heard a familiar voice outside my door . "Your damn lucky I don't got time for your shit tonight , I'm going out _and next time **don't feel so damn lucky**_ " Paul yelled as he slammed the door shut and went to his house which ment I was safe for couple of days since he still lives with his family across town . Yes he would travel a long distance to get a drink or money for his damn fix , why do I go out with an addict I could spent my money better , if I was with somebody who actually showed me what love is . my mom showed me love , hell if I hoped so zoey even showed to care for me . I laid on my bed thinking zoey was gonna spam my phone , to be honest I wanted to talk to her , but I blew it "Why does that dumb ass ruin everything !" I screamed punching my bed frame crying . ' why won't he just .. leave me ' "alone"i said as I dozed off

 ** _(now this may get confusing but ima skip the night due to the time difference )_**

 ** _zoey's POV_**

I wake up early just from the buzz noise in the room next to me . 'Right I forgot I am still in the hospital .. ' I thought stretching and reaching my phone ' I _need to_ tell Kenny what I heard , and _I'm not gonna let dawn suffer with that Jack ass **anymore**_ ' I thought going to message him

 _it fucking happened , I'm so pissed_

I messaged as I was struggling trying to move out the bed and he messaged back

 **what happened ...?**

I messaged back quickly

 _dawn and that fucker ! he wanted the fun to be worse !_

I typed another thing

 _she forgot I was in a call with her after Paul screamed at her , she than murmured abuse worst and pain_

I could not hold in the anger , she did not need to deal with him .

Kenny than messaged back

 **I can't really stop him , he is hella bulky and yes I know she has been getting abused , she changed the way she dressed and acted around her friends . She _fears_ getting on his bad side but he needs a fucking heart , cuz he is soulless af .**

I messaged him one last thing before the nurse checked on me and to my surprise, he install answered .

 _when should I go back home ?_

 **as soon as you can , I'm trying to get people to help get dawn to safely**

 _OK I'll be back as soon as I find a plane back there ._

I stopped messaging and looked for a plane , but bad side .. one does not come in the area I am in , I have to take a ferry which takes 4 hours than a plane back ... I may be back by tomorrow late at night or early in the morning .. 'maybe I could crash at dawn's place since I'm not suppose to be home for couple of days .. let me call my mom to give her a heads up I'm gonna be home early ' I thought to myself dialing my mom's number and she answered .

"hi mom " "hello zoey , how's it going .. besides the _incident that left you hurt_?" she brought up leaving me scratching my head . " yea I bumped into a robber and he shanked me , I'm fine now .. buuut" " but what honey ?" she asked me . I stayed quite for a couple of seconds "I'm coming home early , but I may stay at dawn's place for couple of days , I'm coming back tomorrow early morning gonna check on dawn " I said knowing the blush creeped up on my face . " OK honey just call me when your coming home love you" " love you too mom " I said as I hung up .. I walked for a good 30 minutes to find the ferry just was about to leave the island I was on . ' nice timing I have ' I thought chuckling getting on the ferry . 'this ride is gonna take awhile , maybe a good time to relax' I thought just remembering I left the hospital with out letting them know " aah crap" I said with a chuckle in my voice . dozing off on the ferry gonna try to be awake enough to protect dawn .

 ** _dawn's POV_**

I woke up thinking i was gonna get a message from zoey after all that happened and .. nothing just great, she is prolly mad at me for not telling her " I love her .. I wanted her to be there for me but I was impatient, mainly for love.. Paul asked me out in a drunk state he was in and I said yes why _did_ I say yes to him , hell I would of said yes to the pervy bartender at Kellys job which would of made it obvious that he _is_ a pedophile since the first time I met him I was 15 and he tried to make me drinks when I told him my age , and his words was _it's better young than old_ " I shuttered at the thought of me and him .. since he was a god damn 46 year old that had a thing for younger women . I shook my head and laid back down on my bed piplup jumping onto my bed questioning if I was alright , he hates Paul as much as my friends do , he _did_ get tossed across the room from Paul once ..

 _flashback_

 _"Paul plz no more " I begged him , he laughs insanely "you think I'm gonna listen to a bitch like you?! HA your funny yet stupid " he said pushing me against the wall harder biting my neck squeezing my arms to the point there were bruises on them . "Pip lup pii " piplup used bubble beam on Paul causing him to let go of me and tossing piplup though the glass door of the bathroom . "Oh my god piplup ! you hurt him badly ! " I screamed running towards piplup as Paul picked up a peace of glass "yea and it will be worst on your end if you break up with me " he said holding the knife on my chin just cutting a little bit and licking the blood laughing._

 _end of flashback_

 _ **yes this got dark , but I'm gonna have another part done sooner or later**_

 _ **anyways .. I'm outie**_

 _ **later**_

 _ **also don't get mad I'm working on a phone tablet with this so if I do have spelling errors I can fix it , don't get mad yall**_


	5. Surprise waiting to happen part 1

**_I'm back with another part of the story and I'm hella motivated to write this , thanks to my friends xD ._** ** _were we left off was a flashback to when dawn noticed Paul did not care for pokes , when he physically hurt her starter just cuz piplup at lease knows what the word no means . may get confusing but dawn fell back to sleep_** ** _Paul: hey I do know the word faggot_**

 ** _me : the Fuck than why don't you listen to your heart ?? oh wait I know you don't have one_** ** _( all the anti Paul fans : OOOOOHHH SHHHH YOU GOT BURNED )_**

 ** _(Paul fans : heeeyy haaarrssshh)_**

 ** _me : hey I'll be harsh to a black hole of a person but I'll continue the story before I burn Paul again ... Oh it's zoey's POV after the ferry ride the plane ride is gonna be a lot shorter than the ferry oh guess who zoey is gonna see on the plane :33 well yall will have to see to believe_**

 ** _zoey's POV_**

the ferry took awhile , a lot of time was put into my thoughts , when I reached the shore I heard a familiar voice "hey zoey how's it going ?!?" I turned to see an older version of ash with a short haired girl next to him . "Oh hey ash , did you hear about dawn ??" I asked him since he _was close to her_ "yea Kenny told me something couple of days ago " he said looking over at the other girl and smiling. "Oh zoey you did not meet my girlfriend named Serena, she is traveling to compete in around the world " ash says holding onto the girls hand. "hi there , I heard you won the grandfestivle couple of years ago " she said with a smile , " yea I did " I said with a chuckle putting my hands in my pockets . " I know you and dawn are close" ash said with a chuckle "the way you both smiled around each other I was surprised she did not choose to go on the road with you" he looked over the ocean next to us . " you both had a connection I never knew until I met Serena " he said giving her a side hug causing her to blush . ' this is kinda cute , but does he mean me and dawn acted like we .. _fucking_ _crap_ ...liked each other ' I thought my face showing some blush which just crept on my cheeks . "soo where are you going zoey ??" Serena asked me "I'm going back -" "to see dawn ?? me too , Kenny told me how bad that relationship got and I want to teach him a lesson " ash said balling up his fist " I was in a call with her last night " I said with a frown . " something bad happened ??" Serena asked as I balled up my fist .

"I _heard her panic , I was able to **feel the** **fear** she had _" I tried to stay strong but I broke a bit " Paul went into the room she was screaming at her , telling her to hang up or the _fun would be **worst**_ " I said emphasizing fun would be worst . of course ash did not know what I ment by that but Serena did " oh god that's bad , she does need help , before he does anything that's take a side of her away " Serena said letting go of ashes hand " shall we get to the plane ??? " she said running ahead of us two " yea I'm just confused what you both said" ash said scratching his head . "he is gonna take her .. ehe " I could not bring myself to bring that word as bad as it could be used "let me just say she won't be **maiden** anymore " Serena said turning to ash's direction . ' he has a gf but is still so dense not to know what the word maiden is' I thought walking behind Serena who got in the line for the plane back to Sinnon .

As the 3 of us got on the plane , we ran into one person I knew from battling in the past _may_. " Oh hey zoey .. and ash ??" may said confused "yea we are going to see dawn" I said putting my hands in my pockets "did something hap-" "OH FUCK THAT'S WHAT YOU BOTH MENT WHEN YOU SAID DAWN WON'T BE **MAIDEN** ANYMORE" Ash screamed _just_ getting the thought as he relised who was in front of us "hey may , when did you get here ??" he said scratching his head causing me and Serena to sighed. " What wait hold the damn phone , _what's going on with dawn ?"_ may asked . " she is in an abusive relationship, that's getting even worst the more days go by ." I said balling up my fist . "I hope this plane ride would be fast so I can check on dawn" I said sitting in the row with literally nobody . ash , Serena, and may took a seat around me as the plane took off , everybody was silent for almost an hour until ash spoke . "What did dawn say ? I'm talking about after Paul screamed at her ?" I looked down in anger , " she was panicking because he caused her pain , and how it was a little problem that grew a tremendous amount due to the drugs he takes, and " " _aannndd??_ " the three of them asked . I sighed " if that night was the night Paul was gonna force her to go father " I almost cried when I said that line . "after I spoke up being in a pissed state, she hung up " I actually cried saying that , as Serena pulled out some tissues for me "thanks" I said "no problem" Serena said going back to the seat next to ash .

"Well Paul isn't gonna be happy ending up in the hospit-" " **you better not be talking crap on my homie Paul boy "** said an new voice as ash turned around . "Barry ?? you still are Pauls fan boy ?? " ash asked him causing me and the other two to laugh . "Haha very funny , I otta fine you for the joke and you _three_ for laughing" he said in a cold tone . "well Paul is gonna get hurt , he has been hurting dawn for awhile " ash said turning back to his friends , as berry runs in the middle of the pathway . " wait wait the Fuck those two got together ?? damn , I thought I was gonna be able to get Paul because I'm stronger than he will ever be " he said laughing cocky , he looked at me and the other two faces . " who is the dyke and the two other girls ?" he asked .

My eye twitched ' did he call .. me a dyke.. that boy is gonna have a lesson taught to him.' I thought balling up my fist " hey you don't call my friend a dyke !!" may said getting up outta her seat "hey what did I say anything wrong?!?!" he said backing away , this time the rest of us stood up and walked next to may "yes , yes you did " I said cracking my fists .

 ** _VRROOOOOOOOMMMM_**

I was just standing there blinking , the guy can run fast .. " Barry .. trying to actstrong and tough , but mainly being a damn pussy when he says the wrong thing" ash sighed as he sat back down .

We all sat back down and relaxed for the rest of the plane ride , only one hour left before I can get to dawn's place .

 ** _Alright yes I added more people, cuz why not , and to this day I can say barry is forever Pauls fan boy xD_**

 ** _also yes barry still don't think before speaking and ash is not as dense as in the show_**

 ** _how fucked is Paul going to be?_**

 ** _how surprised is dawn going to be when she sees zoey ??_**

 ** _how fast can barry leave a situation he can't handle ???_**

 ** _well yall will have to see to believe_**

 ** _I'm outie yall_**


	6. Surprise waiting to happen part 2

**_yes I'm back , and this time I won't burn Paul , but we're going to dawn's POV this time , and this is during the plane ride which went silent after Barry left them alone ._**

 ** _well it's time for the fun !!_**

 ** _dawn's POV_**

I could not even belive I dozed off after I woke up .. man dealing with Paul and his addictions really can take it out of me . I moved outta my bed , looking at my phone , still nothing .. I had a bad feeling so I decided to message couple of people, _mainly zoey_.

 _hey zoe how are you ??_

I waited a good couple of minutes but nothing . ' crap she hates me now I sure as hell guessed it' I though to myself going back to petting piplup , who just looked up at me worried " no need to worry piplup " I said smiling down at him and he went back to relaxing . I than messaged ash , may ,and Kenny because I wanted somebody to talk to .

 _how's it going_

well to my surprise neither of them answered , I did not know what I was doing wrong but I began to panic , squeezing piplups wing causing him to look at me . " I'm so sorry piplup !" I said letting go of his wing seeing were the glass had left marks on him . causing me to walk over to my mirror and look at the cut on my chin from glass . I want to break up with him but let's face the facts , he would break me in two if I even tried , I shook my head not even trying to think what Paul could do . "I'm not helping myself in staying calm , I'll take a relaxing Shower to cool myself off . when I took off my short dress I saw the old wounds that seemed to have healed but deformed ways , I than started the shower and went into it trying to keep myself calm . for the nice relaxing time I began to hum and remember when me and zoey had sleep overs at my place when my mom would be on a errand run and I would be humming exiting the shower .

 ** _flashback_**

I exited the bathroom brushing my hair in some causal clothes still humming after the shower ."you hum in the shower ?" zoey asked from the couch , I giggled "showers always calm me down" I said going there and sitting on the couch next to zoey . zoey looks over at me and smiles "yea, hey don't forget that you promised to play a game with me " she said poking my noes . "What game was it ?" I said with a chuckle as she passes me a controller "it depends , do you wanna play call of duty or mortal kombat ?" zoey said showing both games she brought from home . I scooted closer to zoey and looked at the games "mortal kombat looks fun , I never played these games before , I've plaid Mario games on the console in my room " I chuckled as she grinned , scooting closer to me "I can show you how to play mortal kombat " she says . after she went showing me how to play, I went on to playing against her for a few rounds, " see your getting the hang of this dawn" she said trying to attack back as sub zero . " nice try but I can take the cold , all I need is some fire " I said being scorpion , I had taken her down 1 round , we're on our second round sub zero vs scorpion ,"dawn , how do you play this so well , your so into this game" zoey said nudging my shoulder "hey no fair zoe !! don't be a cheater " I laughed scooting away as she falls on my lap . I paused the game and went laughing with her .

 ** _end of flashback_**

I exited shower after the trip down memory lane , it was peaceful , nice to hum once again . I began to dry my hair when I heard a knock on the door ." Paul would not knock .. let alone come here again for a week , If I'm lucky 2 weeks " I murmured "dawn it's Kenny you alright ??" he asked still knocking on the door , I heard what sounded like laughing in his background .

 ** _zoey's POV_**

me , ash , Serena, and may are waiting around the corner of dawn's house laughing due to Kenny's jokes about Barry , as he knocks on dawn's door . " she has her own place ??" Serena asked "her mother is always traveling so she gets the house to herself most of the time " I said leaning against the wall . Kenny sighed and knocked again "come on dee dee open the door " he said knocking "it's been open since you _started_ knocking" dawn says on the other side . he turns the door nob and it opens "aah fuck" he sighs , we laugh but got silent again "who is outside Kenny??" she said and you were able to hear ash murmur crap behind and go around the house to the other side . " I lean out to see dawn go on the other side of the house , I signed to the others to head to the woods , they nodded as we moved out . Kenny saw us and walked with dawn to the corner we were first at "what's wrong dawn ??" Kenny asked her " I thought I heard somebody, I guess I was wrong " dawn frowned. I did not like seeing her frown , but this would of ruined the surprise we planed . "anyway why did you not respond to my text , all my friends did not respond , I.. i" dawn begins to cry "I'm losing my friends all thanks to Paul " she crys falling onto the ground , Kenny felt bad but he was not the only one , from me ash Serena and may had guilt . " I don't even know her and yet I feel bad" Serena whispered we nodded , I turned to see Kenny give us a signal and walked out of the bushes with the others . "dawn , I am sorry I was not by my phone at the moment , I did message you back " he said to dawn "maybe go check your phone dee dee" he chuckled .

 ** _dawn's POV_**

I went back to where I last placed my phone and saw messages from all my friends that I messaged except for a certain person I wanted to talk to .

 _hey girl how's it going ?? you alright ??_

first message was from may , even may knew I was in hell

 **hi** **dawn , are you OK?? did Paul hurt you again ??**

from ash

hey dawn sorry I was not able to reply I was stuck in a no signal zone

from kenny.. I shook off a feeling I had at the moment but my phone buzzed in my hand . I gasped to see the person I missed messaged me , zoey.

 _hey dawnie , I miss talking to you , and I'm worried for you Paul is no good , and he needs to be taught a lesson ._

I was confused, how did zoey know his name , but shook it off and messaged her

 **I'm so happy your not mad at me , I miss you too zoe .**

after I sent the message zoey called me "hey dawnie " she said "zoe .. hello" I said stunned "Hey dawn there are some people here to see you " Kenny said speaking into my room "ok" I spoke, zoey remained silent "ya know dawn , I really wanna see ya again" she says and hangs up the phone. 'that's a weird way to end a ' my eyes opened who I saw at the door "Miss me dawnie " I almost cried when I saw her , zoey , in front of me .

 ** _Dunn duuun duuuhuuuunn , cliffhanger I hope yall like this one , and yes I had them playing a graphic game in the flashback , they were 15 when playing it not 10 xD hope yall like this chapter, now I'm outie , later yall . _**


	7. Surprise that happened

**_hey I'm back at it with another chapter of the story, don't mind if this one is longer than most , and also, it's gonna have some bashing on Paul and how it all comes together_** ** _Paul : get to the damn shitty storey_** ** _me : Paul , Paul , Paul , take a damn chill pill and call in the morning I'm not gonna be the one who bashes you. now let's get to the story before I make Paul injured_** ** _dawn's POV_**

I could not believe all the people I messaged, we're outside my house .. _including_ zoey . "long time no see dawnie" zoey said leaning on the wall ' aaah fuck I don't have my sweater on , there gonna see the bruises on my arms just from last night ' I thought walking to my room leaving them confused . " dawn are you OK??" may asked walking into my room seeing me toss a big sweater over my short sleeve shirt . "yea I'm fine" I said trying to be strong. I see ash and a girl I don't know holding ashes arm "dawn I would like you to meet Serena, she is my girlfriend " "nice to meet you" Serena says holding out her hand for a handshake . ' I saw zoey .. where is she ??' I thought giving the girl a handshake "names dawn , nice to meet you" I said walking out of my room after putting on my sweater , looking I don't see Kenny or zoey "where did they go ??" I asked walking outside to see zoey standing on the patio looking outside , I join her outside . "hey zoe " I said walking next to her , she looks over at me " hey dawn , why did you change ??" she asked me " oh .. I forgot my ... bra " I said " I was gonna go to bed , I had my pj shirt on , I just tossed a sweater on overtop " I brought up zoey looked away " ok dawn " she said with a sigh . I don't know what's wrong with zoey ... she seems different than when she saw me .

"hey zoey how's the wound on your stomach " Kenny said walking to the door "it still brings some pain , but it's not as bad as that day" she says turning around " I did not know you got hurt " Serena said going towards the door " and we all where on the plane together " Serena said ' wait what did happen ?? ' I thought walking over to zoey . "zoe are you OK?" I asked she looks away from me "I'm OK " she says trying to not make eye contact , which hurted me a bit, I began to rub my arm because I had no idea what to do . " I'm worried dawn " zoey finally said turning around looking straight at me " bout what zoe" " the relationship that has you changing your hole look , and conference " zoey said getting closer to me " I _saw_ the bruises , and you tried to say you forgot your bra " she said , even more mad than Kenny ever was .. but than again .. she was the _only_ one who heard Paul. " dawn you remember how we were when we were younger, when we went hanging out at your place and mine , you always had a bra on" she said turning away , I step closer to her and heard a sniffling " Your trying... to pro..protect him " zoey's voice cracks "when he shows no damn mercy to you " she said , still sniffling , she clenched a part of her stomach . " if I _need_ to , I'll hurt Paul " zoey says walking down the stairs ,causing the others to go onto the patio too "zoey are you going to look for him ?!?" may asked concerned "yes I am I don't want dawn hurt anymo-" " zoe no!!" I said tackling her to the ground "I don't want him to hurt you , please zoey don't!!" I cry seeing she has tears In her eyes "Why are you protecting him ?!?! it's not like he does anything for you except give you pain !!" zoey screams at me .

Both me and zoey are in tears outside of my house , at like 9 pm , she begins to move from under me , I sat down on her pelvis and hugged her "I don't know how I would feel of he _hurted you zoe_ " I cried to her hugging her harder . after one minute of me sniffling and crying she holds me back and leans up " dawn , I don't want to see you get hurt , but your protecting him , and he is not helping the situation he is in " zoey says looking me in the eyes. she leans her head on my shoulder "I _can't stand seeing you like this_ I care too damn much" she murmurs than looks back at me , I don't know if it was from all the crying she did but her face was flustered . 'I don't know if she is blushing or just cried too hard on my shoulder ' I thought as she lifted her legs . ' I had never relised how much changed with her .. almost two years away from each other and she grew , for once her hair is longer but still short , she had gotten a tan as well .. Hu I guess the area she was at was more hot than cold ' I thought looking down to where I was sitting than back at her "silly dawnie , ya know I can still move you right ?" zoey chuckled , I giggled "try it than" I said , few seconds later zoey had gotten her hands to my legs and lifted me .. 'fuck .. I swear my face is red now ' I thought and she began to stand up . I wrapped my arms around her and stood up "you win zoe" I giggled trying to avoid eye contact , mainly cuz my face was red and it was **_not_** from crying .

I begin to pull her back into the house not remembering the others saw all of that, "well that was a cute way to stop her dee dee " Kenny chuckled as ash , Serena, and may went back inside . everybody was silent for a nice amount of time until may spoke "hey guys at the place I'm staying there is a pool , do you guys wanna have some fun at the pool ?? " may said looking at all of us "I'm down with it" Kenny says "sounds fun" Serena says "yea that would be sick" ash says " I don't know guys " I said rubbing my arms " I'm not much of a fan of bathing suits " zoey says looking away "besides I brought none , I was in a hot region but never _ever_ went swimming " zoe brought up . " we could have it later on, like during afternoon or 3 pm tomorrow , we can also have a girl time looking for bathing suits before the calm time " may says , Serena nods with the comment "ya come on you two" she smiles at me and zoey , zoey sighs " fine but I don't have a place to stay at for the moment " " you can chill here zoe " I said looking at her " just like old times " I smiled " Soooo you two???" both Serena and may asked .

"ok we will go on a bathing suit spree tomorrow for the chill time tomorrow " we said in unison .

it was only 9:30 and we wanted to have some fun " hey would you guys like to play would you rather ?" Kenny asked , we all nodded to playing the game " dawn would you rather be with nando or paul ?" Kenny asked me , I sighed " damn you Kenny, nando most definitely, just cuz he will know how to treat a girl right " I said with a chuckle "Serena would you rather dye your hair to match the person on your left 'zoey' or on the right 'kenny' ??" Serena had no response for a few seconds " I would choose Kenny's color hair, it's a natural color and I can perform with it well" Serena says . "zoey would you rather be chased by a horde of bee beedrills or team rocket ??" Serena asks " team rocket , there not _really_ a threat to me or my pokes " zoey says.

We played the game for almost one hour , until Kenny mentioned "hey dawn .. is this the first night Paul has not bugged you for awhile ??" I did not notice it but the first time he did not come over at night was because he went cheating on me with a random chick , and that was _before_ the abuse started . "ya like 5 months ago he never stopped over , we never talked when we got together , he would just message me and that was that" I said holding my legs to my chest beginning to yawn . "ok before we stop this one last question for dawn , you ready dawn ??" ash said still pumped "yaaa" I yawned "great !! dawn would you rather be with Paul or be with zoey " . the room got silent , and me and zoey looked at each other , I look back to the others "if I was able to choose I would go with zoey" I said ' I'm not tired _anymore_ **gee thanks ash** ' I thought to myself , I looked over to zoey , who just smiled a sly grin .. and wait "do I see blush on zoey's cheeks " I said out loud "Crap !! I thought I said that in my head" I said covering my face and the room laughs .

I feel a hand on my shoulder comforting me after that , I knew that touch from anywhere , it was zoey I looked up and yup knew it , I leaned my head onto her shoulder after she settled down next to me . "ok sorry if this is outta the blue but from all that has happened tonight , you two look so damn cute" may said , the others agreed " ya you two look so cute together " Serena said with a smile "I knew you two would be this damn cute together " Kenny said "her name on your phone dee dee " he says rubbing his noes as my eyes open wide "What did she name zoey on her phone ?" asked may " Kenny.. don't make me use the nickname you're sis told me" I said with a twitch in the eye . I felt zoey grab my hand to calm me down , and she kissed my hand "Aaaaawwwww" said everybody else , my face red just from blushing , "zoe" I said sitting back down next to her . "maybe we should leave those two _alone_ now" Kenny jokingly said "yea it's almost 11 , we should get to the places we are going to " Serena said looking at ash "ya " ash agreed "don't do anything stupid you two" may said winking at me and zoey .

everybody else left .. and now it's just me and zoey here alone , oh great this is gonna be weird "hey dawnie I am gonna take a shower and get dressed in the bathroom " zoey said getting up from the spot she was sitting " ok zoe " I said going into my room and laying on my bed thinking about all that had happened tonight . ' I don't know anymore !! , it's hard to think zoey may have a thing for me like I have for her , but what about Paul, if he finds out let alone how I would choose her over him , he would fucking hurt both of us ' I thought , the thoughts kept playing though my head when I did not hear the door open behind me . "Surprise " zoey says jumping next to me on my bed causing me to enter reality once again "zoe you startled me " I said nudging her "hey I'm surprised you didn't hear me coming " she said looking at my face ... 'eeeeep' I thought covering my face. "dawnie don't be shy around me now , you never were " zoey said lifting my head up , I uncover my eyes to see we both are eye hight , we're just looking into each other's eyes " I never felt more safe in my life" I whispered not realizing zoey heard me , she scoots herself closer to me to the point our noesis are against each other , she has her arms around my waist and smiling at me 'she is showing so much more than Paul ever did , and I'm tempted to kiss her ..ya know what fuck it ' I thought leaning inwards putting my arms around zoey's neck "zoe" I say close to her lips .

I kissed her , and outta all the moments with Paul, this one was _magical_

 ** _well I did say this one was going to be longer , I did not know i was only doing dadawn's POV but it was easier to do than confusing myself ._**

 ** _well I hoped you like it _ cuz mainly I was having difficulties writing with out shipping all there moments ._**

 ** _How does zoey react to this ?_**

 ** _How come ash is not badly dense anymore ?_**

 ** _What would happen if Paul finds out ?_**

 ** _well yall will have to stay tuned, so yall I'm outie, peace_**


	8. A unique night

**_yes I'm back , with another chapter of the story , and where we leave off_** ** _was a kiss_** ** _(Paul fans : this is not fair !!!)_**

 ** _me : alls fair in love and war, plus Paul won't have a gf after this xD_**

 ** _Barry *snags Paul for himself* Bye fuuccckkkeeerrrzz_**

 ** _everybody : uuummm... welp ok then , that happened_**

 ** _me: well ... time for the next chapter._**

 ** _zoey's POV_**

'oh crap , she kissed me' I thought as I closed my eyes 'this is _the best night_ at dawn's yet , she likes me , she _really do likes me_ ' I though kissing her back , pulling her closer to me .

The moment we separated was the most adorable sight , her blush was really cute , " I could not control myself " she said with a major blush showing on her cheeks . "dawnie you don't need to say that" I said placing my hand on her cheek , " How come you say that zoe " she asked laying her head on my shoulder .

I wrapped my arm around her " don't worry about Paul ok , he won't hurt you _, I won't let him_ " I said hearing her voice breaking from the last thing she said " but what me and him have is love zoe" her voice breaks more with that comment ' I can't stand to see one of my best friends ... hell fucking crush be Like this ' I thought turning towards her . " dawnie , if that's love , the way he treats you , it's not right , I _heard_ your panic , I heard the fear in your voice after he saw you " I said " the dawn I know usually said _no need to worry_ , when it was a bad situation , is this a situation that you can say that .. _truthfully_ " I said holding into her .

"But but , he says he loves me" dawn cried " has he _even_ said that most recently , during the abuse" I barked at her " what he does , and calls you _is not love_ " I said with a hint of anger " Than what do you know what love is" dawn screamed at me trying to get out of my grip " You have been single for the years I knew you for" she mentioned .

' she's right , I don't know much about love ' I thought looking away " I had my thoughts on one person , but ok " I spoke in a soft tone letting her go " ill stay in the poke center" I said getting off the bed . "wait why zoe ??" dawn said grabbing my hand , I looked at her than looked away "You won't understand" I said pulling my arm away "how come you _say I won't understand_ " dawn said with anger "cuz I love you " I murmured to myself " I care soo much dawn, though , I guess you don't " I said walking out of her room holding back tears. I slam the door behind me and slide down the wall crying " I fucked up hard" I cried staying on the wall "how come I love her ... how could he **hurt** her , and get away with it" I spoke forcing myself up and walking towards the door . "please don't leave me alone" I felt arms wrapped around my waist as a head hits my back , I turn to see dawn still bawling her eyes "don't leave zoe , I'm sorry , don't leave" she crys on me .

"what's with the change " I forced out of my mouth not trying to look at her , "I never wanted you to leave , I'm sorry for what I said , I sure as hell did not mean it" she says leaning up letting go of me "I'm sorry too dawnie but I need to take a walk" I said grabbing my hat and walking outside .

I left her house walking outside to the patio 'why does she protect him ?' I thought taking a few steps down to feel a breeze on my legs . my face lit up "aaaahh fuck I'm in my boxers " I said facepalming going back into the house seeing dawn in my hoodie , but she did not notice me ."Crap me and my damn mouth , I hate that I made the person I love rush on out of my house " she says , leaving me paralyzed at the front door .

'she loves me she _really_ do loves me' I thought as I gulped and Took a step forward "dawnie" I said in a soft tone , as she jumps from hearing me "do you mean it ??" I ask kinda questioning her , as she turned to me , I see my hoodie looks big on her ... even though I'm smaller than her "for hell sake yes I do love you zoey , I'm just fucking paranoid on what Paul will even do if he finds out I don't love him" dawn cries running towards me tackling onto the ground . We both faced each other I see the tears leaving her eyes , I placed my hand on her face and wipe away the tears "dawnie don't be scared" I said with a smile as I gave a quick kiss on her lip "He won't do shit to you , not when I'm around" I told her . "zoe" she says quite enough as she looks at me " you said you had your thoughts on one person , who was the person you speak of ?" she asked me "was it Candice ??" she asked , I shook my head "no dawnie , not miss senior " I said laying up "dawn can't you feel the breeze from the door being open still" I chuckled closing the door as she sat down on my lap making sure I did not move anymore . "Zoe I wanna know , please .." she says putting her arms around my neck "please" she murmurs leaning forwards placing her forehead on mine "you dawn" I whisper at the point I did not know if she heard or did not hear .

"Hu what did you say zoey ??" she asked and I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips before answering, " you silly, you have been on my mind since we _began_ traveling together " I said breaking the kiss and smirking at her who I can say blush is even cuter now than ever . "you love me zoe" she said with a grin appearing on her face , I nodded . she quickly squealed with glee and kissed me back , we broke apart to get some oxygen , and I can tell she has never been so happy in a while " I can finally say this zoe , I never knew true happyness" she says as she gives me a peak on the noes " until you said that" she said pulling me into a tighter hug .

"dawnie , we should get some sleep soon , it's almost 1 am and we do have stuff planed later on" I said Givin her a wink causing her to blush , "yea your right ..." she pauses for a second " Hey !! instead of sleeping on the couch , you can sleep in the same bed as me ... of that's OK with you " she says with a mass blush appear on her face more noticeable now . "sure dawnie , if you wanted to sleep with me I would not have said no" I said giving another wink lifting her over to her bed . Dawn curls on one side of the bed and I leaped over to the other side of the bed "night zoey " she says turning to face me "gnight dawnie" I said giving a quick kiss on her noes .

 ** _my god I don't know how come my mind played like that_**

 ** _ALSO YEA PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA TURN NEGATIVE DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL I DO GORE AND CRAP , NOTHING SEXUAL OK , LET THEM BE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND SHARE A BED FFS XD ,..._**

 ** _but yeaaaaa it's late for me and I spent too long to remember this part_**

 ** _damn me doing this after midnight,_**

 ** _well I'll keep on writing , rr_**

 ** _see yall in the next chapter_**


End file.
